1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for treating fine particles and a process for performing surface treatment such as multi-layer coating or surface modification, etc. of fine particles at high efficiency.
2. Related Background Art
Ultra-fine particles have extremely active surfaces, and therefore usually stabilized by subjecting the surfaces to slow oxidation in a stream of argon gas.
In recent years, for improvement of the properties of ceramic product, and further for developing products imparted with new functions, it has been considered to utilize positively the surface treatment of ceramic fine particles.
As the methods for surface treatment of fine particles, there may be included a gas phase method, a liquid phase method, a autoclave method, and a mechanochemical method.
However, in the treatment devices of the prior art, different energies could not be imparted to a material flowing continuously, and there is no example in which multiple steps of gas phase reactions can be performed in a series of the systems. Accordingly, in conducting a multiple-step gaseous reaction, such as formation of a new substance via multiple steps of gaseous reactions, the reaction need be conducted separately in plural times, and the procedure will be complicated.